Ninja Gaiden Prologue
by Kurai Shidosha
Summary: This is a retelling of the events occurring in the introduction chapters of Ninja Gaiden (chapters 1-3). It was changed a bit with some different creatures and shortened for ease of read. There is no Ninja Gaiden category, thats why I chose Dead or Alive.


Smoke was bellowing out from the Hayabusa village, someone was attacking it. Young Ryu Hayabusa was out training with Master Murai when he had seen it. Being the leader of his clan, the Dragon Clan, he was appointed the task of protecting the mysterious and prodigious Dark Dragon Sword. It was a blade of power and chaos, quite capable of annihilating anyone that stood before the wielder. It must be protected, but the steadily rising smoke and fire left Murai gaunt. 

"Quickly Ryu, return to the village and sensure the safety of the Dark Dragon. Huryy!" shouted Murai. And with that Ryu was through the door and running down through the fortress, passing racks of old Japanese Katanas and shrines depicting gods. When Ryu arrived at the village, he incredulously stood and stared at the home of brethren ablaze in the night sky.

"Someone will pay for this..." said Ryu when suddenly a sibilance was heard behind him. He quickly rolled to the right and drew his sword, the Dragon Sword. This blade was passed down through generations in his clan and is the righteous and powerful version of the Dark Dragon. And he stood merveled at the beast before him. It rose easily above 30 ft. in the air and stood there readying it's next attack. It lunged it's head straight at Ryu, and at that very moment, he jumped on it's head and thrust his sword through the creatures skull. It let out a nightmarish scream and slammed into the ground, gargling and choking in a pool of it's own green blood. Instantly, Ryu remembered the terror and destruction the Dark Dragon would unleash if held in anyone's hands and he began running for the shrine. The Ancients told of its dark and evil powers, but no one truly knew what evil it was capable of. The sword would gradually grow stronger as death and chaos is being done across the world, ahe coult not allow it to leave his village no matter the cost. It was said that, "whoever had the sword in their possession, would turn into the devil incarnate." Fighting whoever had it would be suicide.

Suddenly, a blur flew by his head and smashed into a wall next to him. Upon closer look, it was an arrow. He looked back another flying straight towards him. He dodged out of the way and began running his attacker; weaving between arrows until he was within close proximity to the samurai, close enough to decapitate him. Red blood showered out of his open neck upon Ryu as his head landed on the ground. He swung again behind himself and sliced another straight down his torso diagonally, dropping him to the ground. He stayed adamant and continued towards the shrine, fighting more along the way. His providence proved to be enough to give him the upper hand among the 20 plus more he purified. Each one regaining just that little more, but for every one of fallen brothers he has seen slain upon the barren charred ground, he needed more. He wanted vengeance for this. Each one of his brethren slain a different way; shot to death with arrows, missing limbs, and some simply bled to death.

When he ran through his residence, completely covered in flames and the immense heat choking him, stealing his vital oxygen, he began to feel a bit uneasy. Suddenly in some flash in his mind, he had a vision of Kureha, one of the protectors of the Dark Dragon, in pain. He finally ran through the back door leading him outside, and to the shrine.

She looked at him and stared agape. Her eyes filled with terror and fear. He watched her fall to the ground and die. One of Ryu's most loved friends, he has known her since his childhood, was slain right before his eyes. That was enough for him. Behind her stood a large man with his back turned, equipped in samurai armor standing 7 ft. tall. With a thump, the head of his last clan member hit the floor followed by the unfortunate owner, smacking the ground and letting loose a shower of blood among the wooden floor boards as if it were unreal. Ryu was now filled with rage and was completely void of any mercy and had one thing on his mind; destroying the monster that stood before him and sending him to an eternity of pain and suffering. But as the sad excuse of a man turned, Ryu realized that he had the sword, he was too late.

He was covered in thick black devorative samurai armor and he was neither made of flesh nor blood. His face was a black flame that blazed wildly under his helmet. Ryu clenched the Dragon Sword and raised it steadily to a defensive position, preparing for the battle. The giant warrior stepped forward and Ryu felt the ground shake. With a burst of speed no human could obtain or control, the two lunged at each other, Their swords clashing, when finally they stood back to back. Blood sprayed through Ryus hood out of his mouth. And with an unbelievably powerful strike, Ryu was struck down, torn, but still breathing. If this monster thought Ryu was dead, he was terribly mistaken. And attacking the Hayabusa village was the most costly thing, man or creature, could do. Vengeance is all Ryu has left now. He must reclaim the Dark Dragon and awaken the true power of his Dragon Sword. He layed there on the ground, unconscious, dreaming in the dark of his cold nightmare. His anger will be heard, and many will fall before this is over...


End file.
